Oneshots
by lap7
Summary: Traduction d'une série de oneshots sur Ed et Winry
1. Repos

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction. Cette fois-ci il s'agit de plusieurs onseshots sur le thème EdxWin, que j'ai regroupés. **

**L'auteure s'appelle Yellow Mask. En visionnant sa fiche perso, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était australienne, ce qui explique le mal que j'ai à traduire ses textes (certaines expressions sont supers bizarres et il y a des mots que je ne trouve même pas dans le dico, c'est dire!). **

**Bref, j'espère que c'est quand même compréhensible... Bonne lecture!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Repos**

**Par Yellow mask**

Les wagons du train s'entrechoquaient le long de la voie ferrée. Ed et Al en étaient à leur septième partie de poker, et Winry les regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Ed.

Ed jetait des petits coup d'œil à la mécanicienne, regardant ses paupières s'affaisser, puis papilloter pour s'ouvrir de nouveau, le geste que nous faisons tous pour rester éveillés – de l'étudiant qui somnole sur son livre à l'enfant qui essaie de rester éveillé après l'heure du coucher.

Mais Winry luttait en vain. Pas plus de trois minutes après ces clignements d'yeux fatigués, elle était presque complètement appuyée contre Ed, sa respiration devenant régulière et son corps se balançant doucement avec les mouvement du train, profondément inconscient.

Ed pouvaitt sentir le léger souffle de sa respiration caresser le creux de son cou. Presque sans qu'il ne le veuille, sa tête pivota pour regarder la jeune fille dormir contre lui, incapable de s'empêcher de remarquer à quels endroits leurs corps se touchaient – sa tempe contre son épaule, sa joue sur sa clavicule, sa poitrine contre son bras, et ses cheveux qui balayaient sa joue et son menton…

Ca le chatouillait. Les filaments dorés de ses cheveux caressait sa peau au rythme du train, chacun de ces contacts légers comme un plume le faisiat tressaillir et le picotait.

Ed la regarda et, pour une raison ou une autre, se retrouva incapable de détacher son regard d'elle. Comme un lapin qui tombe dans un filet habilement dissimulé **(1),** il était inconsciemment piégé par la simple image de la mécanicienne épuisée.

Des cercles noirs apparaissaient sous ses yeux, et Ed se demanda si elle avait dormi durant les deux jours pendant lesquels elle a travaillé sur son bras. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir et se sentit vaguement coupable, sans être vraiment sûr de savoir s'il se sentait coupable d'être la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas dormi ou parce qu'il ne savait pas si elle s'était reposée ou non.

Sa bouche était entrouverte et bien qu'elle ne ronflait pas vraiment, elle émettait un faible son, comme un léger sifflement, tel un chiot endormi. Un courant d'air vif, qui s'engouffra par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes, lui fit froncer les sourcils, marmonner dans son sommeil et se lover contre le corps de Ed pour y chercher instinctivement de la chaleur.

Ed eu alors l'irrationnelle envie de caresser sa joue, juste pour voir si elle s'appuyait contre sa main, comme un chaton.

Le train s'arrêta dans une gare, Ed et Al en étaint à leur douzième partie de poker et Winry dormait toujours contre l'épaule de Ed.

Ed passa son tour, il ne voulait pas battre les cartes pour ne pas que les mouvements de son épaule ne réveille Winry. Comme toute une partie de son épaule commencait à légèrement s'engourdir, le poids de son amie contre lui ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, ça le rassurait.

On dit que ça demande beaucoup de confiance mutuelle à deux personnes pour dormir ensemble, au sens biblique du terme. C'était peut-être vrai (ce n'est pas comme si Ed avait de l'expérience en la matière), mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça demandait beaucoup plus de confiance mutuelle pour dormir ensemble, au sens littéral. Il y avait tant de foi et de confiance inavouées dans le geste inconscient de Winry que Ed rougit, une chaleur lui montant au joue malgré le chauffage défectueux du wagon.

Mais en fait, Ed ne se souvenait d'aucun moment où Winry n'avait pas eu foi en lui. Même quand ils avaient découvert que le corps de Al était une véritable bombe à retardement, elle lui avait demandé s'il pourrait ramener Al avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive. Pas s'il pouvait ramener Al, juste s'il pouvait le faire _avant_ que son corps ne le rejette. Comme si ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait ne pas trouver un moyen.

Parfois, cette confiance effraiyait Ed plus que tout autre chose. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter une telle dévotion – même Al doutait de lui, pourquoi pas elle ? Que se passerait-il si un jour il ne se montrait pas digne de cette confiance ?

C'est ça qui l'effrayait. Qu'un jour, il la déçoive et que cette confiance en lui, calme et constante, s'évanouisse. Qu'il la déçoive tellement qu'il ne puisse plus la reconquérir.

Winry marmonna quelque chose, bougeant contre Ed, le distrayant de ses pensées. Et en entendant Al glousser, Ed se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur son jeu.

Le train siffla en redémarrant, Ed et Al en étaient à leur quinzième partie de poker, et Winru marmonnait contre l'épaule de Ed.

C'était plutôt drôle, Ed n'aurait jamais pensé que Winry parlait dans son sommeil. Mais elle était bel et bien en train de murmurer, la tête dans son tee-shirt. Rien d'intelligible, mais il pouvait sentir ses lèvres bouger contre le vêtement qui les séparait.

La sensation de ces lèvres contre lui ne favorisait pas sa concentration. Al avait gagné les trois dernières parties sans beaucoup de difficultés.

Le bras de Ed était complètement engourdi mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour dénouer ses épaules, pour bouger son bras ou pour faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu rendre un peu de sensation à ses membres. Etrangement il se sentait comme le protecteur du sommeil de son amie, refusant de la réveiller ou de la déranger – elle avait besoin de dormir après tout.

Une explication tout à fait logique pour un geste très peu logique au final. Ed savait bien qu'il aurait pu doucement la faire glisser sur son siège, juste à côté de lui – Winry pourrait dormir affalée sur la banquette aussi confortablement installée que surson épaule – mais pour une raison qu'il refusait d'identifier, il hésitait à briser ce contact.

C'était… bien … de la sentir dormir contre lui comme ça. Il était tellement dépendant d'elle, pour les réparations, pour la maintenance, que c'était un changement de situation plutôt bienvenu qu'elle dépende un peu de lui… Il se sentait…

En fait, il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, il savait seulement que ça lui plaisait. Ed sourit intérieurement pendant que Al misait.

Le train arriva à leur gare, Al rangea le jeu de cartes pendant que Ed réveillait Winry.

Elle murmura, toussa et émit un petit gémissement, ce qui fit rire Ed. Ses yeux brouillés par le sommeil, elle se demandait pourquoi il avait interrompu sa sieste. Elle remarqua leur position respective et se redressa, rouge comme une tomate **(2).**

Ed eu l'envie soudaine de l'embrasser. Ils étaient en plein milieu du train, ils devaient se dépêcher de récupérer leurs bagages, et Al était juste à côté d'eux. Son frère n'arrêterait pas de le taquiner si Ed embrassait la fille qu'il aimait pour la première fois dans un train…

Alors Ed céda à sa seconde impulsion ? Il sourit, dégagea une mèche des cheveux de Winry, qui cachait ses yeux, remplis de stupeur, et lui avoua ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle s'était assoupit.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu dors. »

Ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle lui réponde; la couleur de son visage le faisait pour elle...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) Un peu bizarre la métaphore du lapin, non?**

**(2) En fait dans le texte initial, Winry est rose comme une framboise... C'est mignon aussi mais rien ne vaut la tomate!**


	2. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

**Par Yellow Mask**

Spoilers du chapitre 47 du manga

---------------------------------------

Scar vit à peine son mouvement, Edward Elric était trop rapide. Quelques secondes auparavant, il se tenait en face de lui, suppliant la jeune Rockbell ne pas tirer, et il s'élançait maintenant dans les airs. Scar sentit le métal froid passer près de son bras, mais il s'était retiré avant qu'il ne réagisse, le garçon aux cheveux d'or s'en étant juste servi comme un tremplin pour sauter au-dessus de sa tête.

La main de Scar suivit le mouvement, prête à saisir et détruire…

Mais il s'arrêta. Le Fullmetal Alchemist n'était pas en train d'essayer de l'attaquer par derrière, ce saut l'avait placé devant la jeune fille, une main maintenant l'arme, l'autre tendue essayant de protéger le corps fragile derrière lui.

Scar le fixa, il était prêt à le tuer… mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas le tuer… pas comme ça. Pas avec Edward Elric, accroupi dans la boue, utilisant son corps pour en protéger un autre. Scar ne pouvait voir de la fille qui se trouvait derrière Edward que la couronne pâle et dorée de ses cheveux, le reste de son corps caché par l'alchimiste.

Aucun mot ne passât les lèvres de Ed, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin. Pas quand ces yeux dorés parlaient de manière si éloquente. Flamboyants de défi et de détermination… mais aussi de peur, d'inquiétude et de désespoir, sentiments cachés comme un secret, douloureux amour pour la jeune fille qu'il protégeait.

Edward Elric se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, du moment qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Pendant un battement de cœur, Scar se rappela son frère, qui avait placé son corps entre lui et l'alchimiste qui avait surgi devant eux. L'alchimiste n'avait pas hésité et avait détruit son frère en un instant, riant, se moquant de la profondeur de l'amour qui pousse un homme à se sacrifier pour un autre.

Scar pouvait-il devenir ce genre de personne ? Pouvait-il frapper maintenant et en finir avec Edward Elric ? Maintenant… alors qu'il se tenait debout entre Scar et la fille qu'il aimait, prêt à mourir pour la défendre ?

Il ne pouvait pas.

Scar ne pouvait pas devenir ce genre de personne. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Edward Elric, pas ici, pas maintenant.

Pas alors qu'il protégeait celle qu'il aimait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L'auteur aime bien faire partager ses points de vue à la fin de ses oneshots. Alors je vous retranscris ses réflexions :**

_**Note de l'auteur : Je viens juste de relire le chapitre 47, et ça me fait penser – qu'est-ce que Scar pouvait bien penser quand il a vu Ed se mettre entre lui et Winry ? On sait qu'il s'est souvenu de son frère, et j'ai pensé que je devrais explorer les raisons qui l'ont fait hésiter. Au final, je pense que c'est ce souvenir et le respect envers l'amour qui l'ont conduit à hésiter. Comme je le dis dans mon histoire, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait tuer Ed, pas ici tout du moins, plein de respect et peut-être d'admiration pour sa volonté de se sacrifier pour Winry.**_

**Note de la traductrice : j'ai hâte de lire le chapitre 47... **


	3. Peu conventionnel

**Inhabituel**

**By Yellow mask**

Al savait trois choses ; 1) Le soleil ne se lève pas à l'ouest, 2) L'Echange Equivalent pouvait parfois être une vraie plaie, 3) son frère et sa petite amie étaient profondément amoureux… même si cet amour n'était pas très conventionnel.

Ed et Winry étaient souvent curieux – ils se disputaient à propos de l'état de l'automail de Ed, à propos des dangers causés par son engagement dans l'armée, à propos de la necessité de boire du lait, de ce qu'il va y a avoir à dîner… même à propos du temps qu'il fait.

Ils discutaient de tout, parfois sérieusement, parfois apparemment juste pour rire.

Quand il était plus jeune, et toujours coincé dans son armure, Al voyait ces bagarres comme quelque chose qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. Mais petit à petit il avait réalisé que les remarques qu'ils s'envoyaient étaient rarement vraiment blessantes, et surtout il s'était rendu compte que personne d'autre n'était autorisé à participer à leurs disputes – s'il essayait, les deux participants attaquaient sans ménagement le fou qui avait essayer de faire intrusion dans leur discussion et le fustigeaient avec les arguments qu'ils s'envoyaient à la tête auparavant. Maintenant, Al voyait ces bagarres comme une étrange sorte de rituel amoureux – presque une forme de flirt.

Ils étaient peut-être peu conventionnels, mais ils étaient encore capables de susciter les moments les plus touchants dont Al aurait pu témoigné. Ce n'est pas qu'il en avait vu beaucoup, mais même les yeux de Pinako éclairaient son visage sévère d'une petit étincelle quand Ed se retenait de prende une troisième portion pendant le dîner pour emmener une assiette dans l'atelier de Winry, où la jeune femme blonde était encore penchée sur un membre peu coopératif sur lequel elle travaillait déjà depuis plusieurs heures.

Al ne les avait pas souvent surpris en train de s'embrasser. Ed était une personne très secrète, et si par certains côtés Winry était très ouverte, elle était au moins aussi secrète que son frère par d'autres. Ils n'avaient jamais montré ce que l'on pourrait appeler des démonstrations publiques d'affection, et parfois Al se demandait si leur relation ne serait dégradée si elle était devenue publique.

En y réfléchissant, c'était sûrement pour ça que Al ne vit pas venir ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Winry bricolait alors un nouveau modèle de genou, et Ed se tenait debout en face d'elle, les lèvres serrées comme s'il partait au combat, sa main tendue devant le visage de la jeune fille. Al était assis tout près, et il abandonna son livre sur ses genoux quand il réalisa ce que son frère tenait dans sa main – un petit anneau d'or pâle surmonté d'un saphir.

Winry jeta un coup d'œil sur l'objet comme si on lui avait parlé dans une langue étrangère. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une bague », dit simplement Ed, sans bouger.

« C'est ce que je vois ». Il y avait une légère pointe d'irritation dans sa voix. « Pourquoi tu me mets ça devant le nez pendant que je travaille ? »

Le visage de Ed commença à se colorer, mais il garda une expression de résignation stoïque. « C'est pour toi. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Il y a avait une sincère confusion dans sa voix qui donnait à Al l'envie d'exploser de rire, surtout si on y ajoutait l'expression de Ed – qui semblait tenter d'arrêter de se consumer sur place.

« Pour m'épouser. » dit-il de la même voix tendue, essayant de contenir ses émotions pour rester raisonnablement calme.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas… » Winry comprit enfin. « Oh vraiment ? »

« Bon, tu veux m'épouser ou pas ? » grogna finalement Ed, ses nerfs lâchant sous la pression.

Une petite pause, le temps d'un battement de cœur. « Okay. »

Elle prit la bague et la glissa à son doigt avec autant d'inscouciance qu'une enfant qui cueille une pâquerette dans un champ, comme si c'était n'importe quel objet fantasque qu'elle pourrait jeter aussi facilement qu'une fleur. Comme si passer ce fin ruban d'or à son doigt n'était pas la promesse de passer le reste de sa vie avec l'homme qui lui avait donné.

Finalement, la décision de Winry d'abandonner le titre de « Miss Rockbell » pour celui de « Madame Elric » ne lui avait prit qu'une seconde.

« Bien ». Ed sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Winry reprit son bricolage, Al était toujours assis sur le canapé, complètement ébahi.

Al avait toujours su qu'ils formaient un couple peu conventionnel… Mais quand même, il n'aurait jamais imaginé Ed faire une proposition comme ça…

--------------------------------------

Al soupira, en se frottant la tempe. Il était assis devant la longue table couverte de blanc, s'apprêtant, en tant que témoin, à porter un toast, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas commencer tant qu'Ed et Winry ne s'arrêteraient pas de se disputer à propos du type champagne qu'il fallait commander.

Al savait trois choses ; 1) le soleil ne se lève pas à l'ouest, 2) l'Echange Equivalent pouvait parfois être une vraie plaie, et 3) son frère et sa jeune femme était profondément amoureux… même si cet amour n'était pas très conventionnel.


	4. Superficiel

**Superficiel**

**Par Yellow Mask**

Spoilers : fin de l'animé

-----------------------------------

« Je persiste à croire que tu fais une erreur » dit Envy en haussant les épaules

« Absurde. » Dante surveillait la jeune femme aux yeux vides qui se tenait devant elle. « Regarde-la – un corps magnifique, des traits exotiques, tout ce dont un adolescent pourrait rêver… Qui ce pourrait être d'autre ? »

Envy jeta un coup d'œil à Rose, la jeune fille se tenait debout, étrangement immobile, comme si elle était hypnotisée. Le visage d'Envy reflétait son incrédulité.

« Qui d'autre ce pourrait être ? répéta Dante, plus fort cette fois, comme pour obliger l'homonculus a être d'accord avec elle.

Envy haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il préfère la mécanicienne. »

« La quoi ? », Envy répéta. « Grande comme ça » dit-il en mettant la main au niveau de ses yeux « blonde, les yeux bleus, Winry quelque chose. »

Le regard de Dante, inexpressif, montrait qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Envy, énervé, prit alors la forme de l'amie d'enfance des Elric. Dante examina son déguisement pendant un moment, puis rit tout bas en secouant la tête.

« Pas aussi attirante qu'elle » déclara Dante en désignant Rose du doigt. « Et fais-moi confiance, le physique, c'est tout ce à quoi pense un jeune homme plein d'hormones comme Edward Elric."

Envy reprit sa forme préférée en roulant des yeux. Dante pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait – il pariait quand même sur la mécanicienne blonde. Aucune chance que le nabot aime à ce point la fille de Lior – quelque chose lui disait qu'Ed n'était pas si superficiel.

000000000

Plus qu'intriguant, Ed trouvait cela plutôt déroutant. Comment Dante avait pu croire qu'il était amoureux de Rose ?

Il regarda par la fenêtre du train, essayant de comprendre. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais agi de manière excessivement romantique à l'égard de Rose, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais dit quoi que ce soit qui puisse donner cette impression à quelqu'un… Alors pourquoi Dante avait pensé qu'il était amoureux d'elle ?

Pourtant d'un autre côté, Ed était content. Elle ne s'est jamais doutée de ses sentiments pour Winry au moins. Et ça avait finalement joué en sa faveur – après tout, si c'était Winry qui avait confessé son amour, qu'aurait-il fait ? Serrer la main de Dante ?

Alors, finalement, il avait eu de la chance que ce soit Rose.

Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Dante avait pu pensé qu'il nourrissait de tels sentiments à l'égard de Rose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » demanda Hohenheim.

Ed jeta un coup d'œil en face de lui, où son père était assis, était pensa éluder la question. Mais il réalisa qu' Hohenheim pouvait peut-être éclairer sa lanterne.

" Comment Dante voit-elle l'amour ?"

Hohenheim sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

Ed continua : « Je veux dire, elle pensait que j'étais amoureux de cette fille qu'Al et moi on avait rencontré lors d'un de nos voyages, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui a donné une telle idée. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Hohenheim. « Que tu es amoureux de cette fille ? »

Il avait presque espéré que Ed rougisse et démentisse en bégayant, mais non. Ed secoua silencieusement la tête. Hohenheim fut surpris – son comportement était celui d'un mari fidèle qui dément avoir une amante, extrêmement confiant et sûr de son démenti.

« Eh bien », commença Hohenheim, essayant de répondre à la question du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Dante est plutôt… superficielle… dans sa façon de considérer l'amour. Elle pense que les hommes recherchent simplement un joli visage, et que les femmes veulent juste quelqu'un pour les protéger. »

Ed grogna. Il pouvait imaginer ce que Winry penserait d'un homme qui voudrait la protéger.

Mais ça avait un sens, si tordu soit-il. Tout du moins, ça expliquait pourquoi Dante avait pensé que Rose était la candidate parfaite. Physiquement, il supposait que Rose était plus plaisante que Winry. Des courbes plus généreuses, des traits plus féminins, une sorte de beauté exotique…

Mais tout ça c'était superficiel.

Rose était très belle, c'est sûr, mais ce qui faisait que Winry était spéciale n'était pas à l'extérieur. Ed aimait ça – il s'était toujours senti comme détenteur d'un secret spécial à propos d'elle. La beauté de Rose pouvait être expliqué par la science, définie par la liste des éléments qui compose un corps humain. Des éléments qui se combinent simplement d'une certaine façon pour former un certain corps humain et un certain visage qui sont plus attirants que les autres. C'était génétique – c'était tout bêtement de la chance.

La beauté de Winry, cependant, était différente. Al et lui avait échoué dans leur tentative de transmutation humaine parce que les scientifiques n'avaient toujours pas trouvé l'élément manquant – cette petite chose qui faisait une personne à part entière, cette petite chose que l'on appelle l'âme.

Et c'est ce mystérieux élément qui rendait Winry si belle.

La beauté de Winry ne pouvait être ni définie, ni expliquée… Et elle ne pourrait jamais être comprise par quelqu'un comme Dante. Alors Dante avait choisi Rose, parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qui rendait Winry si extraordinaire.

Ed secoua la tête. Se pouvait-il que Dante ait cru qu'il était aussi superficiel. ?

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de l'auteur : _Juste un petit texte qui expliquerait pourquoi Dante a choisi Rose. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était étrange que Dante pense de manière évidente que Ed était amoureux de Rose, alors que Envy avait utilisé la forme de Winry pour faire baisser la garde aux deux frères quand il avait kidnappé Al. Personnellement, je pense que ça montre qu'Envy était bien plus fin que Dante, en ce qui concerne les sentiments d'Edward._**

**Note de la traductrice : je suis bien d'accord avec toi !**


	5. Mains

**Mains**

**Par Yellow Mask**

Ce fut la première pensée de Ed alors qu'il regardait son automail flambant neuf. Ses mains en disaient long sur lui. Une main de chair et de sang, creuse et bosselée, avec son empreinte, unique, au bout des doigts. Une de métal, avec des surfaces régulières et de minuscules charnières, des vis placées aux points essentiels pour maintenir le tout ensemble.

Elle étaient très différentes, ces mains de chair et de métal. Une ancienne, une nouvelle ; presque symboliques. Sa main de chair, douce et chaude comme son passé. Sa main de métal, dure et froide, presque pour le prévenir de ce qui l'attendait.

Il sentit un sentiment étrange naître au fond de lui. Il se rendit compte que c'était des regrets.

La musique changea de nouveau, mais il méditait toujours sur la façon dont les mains parlaient de quelqu'un.

Il était là parce que Mustang avait menacé de le renvoyer s'il ne venait pas. Il se tenait dans un coin, l'air renfrogné, quand une des jolies filles qui papillonnaient autour de la piste de danse lui offrit sa main.

Il était prêt à refuser, quand il surprit le regard de Mustang – le sourcil levé, le poussant à accepter… Ed grimaça prit la main qu'on lui proposait dans la sienne.

La main de la jeune femme était douce et délicate, comme s'il pouvait la réduire en poussière par un simple battement de coeur. C'était une main qui n'avait pas connu de durs travaux, ou souffert. Ses faux ongles indiquaient que c'était une femme habituée aux faux-semblants.

C'était une vraie femme, un de celle qui n'avait jamais eu à souffrir des privations imposées par la vie.

Et il sentit un sentiment étrange naître en lui. Il se rendit compte que c'était du mépris.

La fois suivante où il médita sur les mains fut aussi la dernière.

Il avait dû retourner à Resembool une fois de plus pour des réparations. Il se tenait debout à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, impatient de repartir, quand Winry monta le rejoindre. Elle lui annonça que le dîner était prêt et prit sa main pour l'emmener.

Sa main ne ressemblait pas à une plume délicate ; ses doigts étaient fermes et sûrs alors qu'elle le menait jusqu'à la maison. Il pouvait sentir la pression qui suggérait la force de ces doigts fins. La paume de sa main était rude et calleuse, un peu sale et pleine d'huile, striées par les cicatrices des accidents de son enfance ajoutées à celles plus récentes infligées par le métal tranchant. La main de Winry était une main accoutumée au travail rude, une main qui méritait ce qu'elle gagnait.

Ce n'était pas une main de lady, elle était plus forte que ça. Forte et réelle. Réelle et honnête, sans artifice ni ornement. Sans pêchés profonds ou d'insupportables regrets. Elle était sans tache, sans pour autant être innocente ou naïve.

Et il sentit un sentiment étrange naître en lui. Ce ne fut que plusieurs mois plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que c'était de l'amour.

Parce que qu'importe combien de personnes pouvaient affirmer qu'une main de femme devait être jolie et douce, lui il préférait la force à la beauté.


	6. Le princip d'Edwin

**Le principe d'Edwin**

**Par Yellow Mask**

**Spoilers: l'histoire se déroule après le film.**

**nb: un revieweur attentif a suggéré que l'idée originale de ce oneshot (concernant une histoire d'atomes...) serait empruntée au (très bon) libre "La Croisée des Mondes"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

L'Echange Equivalent.

Ed avait été pratiquement élevé avec, le principe fondamental de l'alchimie.

Puis il avait essayé de transmuter sa mère, et il avait réalisé que ce principe n'avait pas fonctionné. Ou alors il était trop parfait, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il avait perdu ses membres, et Al avait perdu son corps.

Ils avaient brûlé leur maison, renier la ville qui les avait vu grandir tout ça pour une montre en argent. Mais pour Ed, ce n'était pas un échnage équitable.

La recherche de la Pierre Philosophale avait été épuisante, et l'innocence n'était qu'une des nombreuses choses qu'ils avaient perdu tout au long du chemin. Ca avait été comme une pénible pente à gravir, ils avaient lutté de plus en plus, ils avaient dû aller plus vite pour tendre vers cet indéfinissable but. Le Saint Graal de l'Alchimie, un ticket pour outrepasser la loi de l'Echange Equivalent.

Mais ça aussi, ça avait un prix.

En fin de compte, il avait récupéré ses membres, en parfait état, pas une trace d'automail. En échange, la Porte avait pris l'âme d'Alphonse.

Il avait ramené son frère, et le prix en avait été d'être éjecté dans un autre monde. Il avait retrouvé le chemin jusqu'à son monde, et en retour, il n'avait gagné qu'à revoir ses amis une ultime fois, avant de repartir de nouveau.

Et maintenant, de retour en Allemagne, son frère à ses côtés, Ed croyait enfin commencer à comprendre. Une seule erreur pouvait vous faire tout perdre, et la Porte pouvait attendre des années avant de prendre son dû.

Le jour où il avait tenté de transmuter sa mère, le jour où il avait perdu ses membres et Al son corps, il avait pensé avoir payé. Mais il se trompait. Il n'avait rien payé du tout.

Il pensait qu'il avait perdu Al, mais la Porte l'avait autorisé à attacher l'âme et l'esprit de son frère dans une armure. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté qu'ils en réchappent en sacrifiant seulement leurs corps, ce qui n'était rien en comparaison du prix à payer pour retrouver l'esprit, l'âme et cœur de leur mère?

Il avait pensé qu'il était chanceux, qu'il pourrait ramené le corps de son frère avant que la Porte ne le détruise.

Maintenant, Ed savait que la Porte n'avait fait qu'attendre. Attendre d'être pleinement payée ; le puzzle avait été assemblé, et comme un fou, il avait posé la première pièce. Pendant toutes ces années où ils s'étaient battus, chacun posant une pièce tour à tour, se rapprochant toujours plus de la dernière pièce du puzzle, le paiement final. Tous ses choix, tous ses actes, tous menant à seul inexorable évènement.

Il avait perdu sa mère – le corps, l'esprit, le cœur et l'âme – et il avait essayé de la ramener. La Porte se moquait qu'il ait échoué, elle se souciait juste du fait qu'il ait essayé et doive payer pour cette tentative.

Il avait perdu sa mère, et avait essayer de la ramener. Maintenant, Ed comprenait ce que la Porte lui avait pris ce jour-là. Il réalisait que l'Echange Equivalent s'était finalement réalisé, bien que ce ne soit que de nombreuses années plus tard.

Winry.

C'était elle le prix à payer. C'était elle l'équivalence. Il avait essayé de recréer un corps, un esprit, un cœur et une âme, et il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Al et lui n'avait souffert que dans leurs corps. Maintenant il savait.

Winry était en vie, oui, mais il l'avait perdue. Définitivement. Corps, esprit, cœur et âme. Winry, échangée contre une tentative pour faire revivre leur mère.

La Porte était patiente, la Porte avait attendu des années pour recevoir le paiement exact. Ce jour-là, Ed avait perdu bien plus que ce qu'il ne pensait. Ce jour-là, il avait déclenché la chaîne des évènements qui l'avait finalement mené ici. Dans un autre monde. Sans elle.

Ed se questionnait, parfois. Si quelqu'un s'était approché du garçon aux yeux d'ambre qu'il était avant, si cette personne lui avait que Winry était le prix qu'il devrait payer pour cette tentative de transmutation humaine, l'aurait-il fait ?

Ed supposait que c'était difficile à dire. Personne ne lui avait dit quel serait le prix à payer, personne ne l'avait prévenu, alors il avait essayé, il avait échoué… et il l'avait perdue.

L'Echange Equivalent.

Winry contre sa mère.

Un corps contre un corps.

Un esprit contre un esprit.

Un cœur contre un cœur.

Une âme contre une âme.

Ensemble, ces équations formaient un être humain. Une fille, une fille aux yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été, avec un esprit aiguisé toujours curieux, avec un cœur gros comme ça et l'âme la plus adorable qu'il connaisse. Une fille qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus.

En se retournant une nouvelle fois sur le passé, il avait compris pourquoi la Porte l'avait prise. Winry avait toujours été l'échange parfait pour leur mère.

Quelqu'un qu'il a autrefois aimé contre quelqu'un qu'il aimait maintenant.

Et maintenant le principe de l'Echange Equivalent s'était réalisé. Il avait perdu Winry, tout comme il avait perdu sa mère. Une erreur, une terrible erreur qu'il avait fait dix ans auparavant… et maintenant on lui avait volé Winry après tant d'années.

Pour le moment…

Il se souvenait de ce que son père lui avait dit la première fois qu'il était venu dans ce monde. Que ceux qui mourraient ici se transformaient en réactions alchimiques. Que leurs âmes fournissaient l'énergie dont les alchimistes avaient besoin avant qu'elles ne s'évaporent, devenant d'insignifiantes molécules flottant dans l'éther, avant de faire partie d'une autre créature vivante, une nouvelle fois.

Il savait que c'était ce qui lui arriverait. Il mourrait, son âme volerait jusqu'à la Porte, serait utilisée comme énergie puis les atomes qui la constituaient seraient libres et alors…

Alors il la chercherait. Il chercherait les atomes de Winry Rockbell, et quand ils retrouveraient il s'accrocheraient si fort l'un à l'autre que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais les séparer. Chacun de ses propres atomes et chacun de ses atomes à elle vivraient ensemble dans toute chose vivante… dans les fleurs, dans les nuages, dans les gens. Et chaque fois qu'un atome sera utilisé pour former quelque chose d'autre, ils ne pourront en prendre un seul. Ils devront prendre les deux, un des ceux d'Ed et un de ceux de Winry, car ils seront indissociables.

Peut-être était-ce une sinistre pensée, mais ça suffisait à le remplir d'espoir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_De très nombreuses années plus tard : _

« Pardon Monsieur ? » une main hésitante s'éleva. « Excusez-moi, Monsieur Mustang ? »

Le professeur sourit. Clarissa était une étudiante curieuse, toujours en train de poser des questions en plein milieu d'expérimentations délicates. D'un souffle William Mustang chassa une mèche blonde de ses yeux en feignant un air exaspéré, puis se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Bien que Mustang fût un nom assez curieux, il en était fier. Il montrait qu'il descendait de véritables héros – il était l'arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fis de Roy et Riza Mustang.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« On était censés séparer deux atomes, monsieur » expliqua-t'elle en montrant son assemblage alchimique, « Mais quelque chose ne va pas, certains des miens ne veulent pas se séparer. »

Mustang plaça ses mains sur l'assemblage, et sentit la résistance des atomes pour se séparer. Ce n'était pas une liaison alchimique habituelle, ils étaient inébranlables.

Il sourit à la jeune fille. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'agit d'un phénomène inhabituel, mais il a été très souvent documenté par les scientifiques et les alchimistes. »

Une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans les yeux de Clarissa qui le poussa à poursuivre. « Parfois, les personnes travaillant avec les atomes en ont rencontré deux qui ne se divisaient tout simplement pas. Quelle que soit la pression à laquelle ces atomes étaient soumis, ils restaient accrochés aussi fermement qu'avant. Et encore aujourd'hui, personne n'a réussi à découvrir ce qui les retient aussi fort l'un à l'autre » gloussa-t'il. « Bien que de nombreux scientifiques travaillent dessus. »

« Alors ces atomes ne se sépareront jamais ? »

Williams acquiesça. « Le phénomène a été découvert il y a quatre-vingt ans, bien qu'on ne sache pas depuis quand cela se produit. »

« Alors », marmonna la jeune fille, le stylo suspendu au dessus de ses notes, « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le professeur sourit une nouvelle fois en prenant la direction d'un autre étudiant.

« Il sont appelés les atomes d'Edwin. Et c'est le principe d'Alchimie d'Edwin : certaines choses ne peuvent être séparées. »

**FIN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de la traductrice : Voilà c'était le dernier Oneshot de la série, mon préféré personnellement. Je prépare la traduction d'un autre Oneshot du même auteur mais je ne peux pas le mettre dans cette série, il est beaucoup trop long.**

**Encore merci à Sabine et Whyle qui sont décidémment de fidèles lectrices et rewieuses (hum... pas très français ça...). Et merci aux autres revieweurs à qui rien n'échappe!**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
